Team and Us
by Yuriko Takara
Summary: Mereka kembali bersatu. Bagi Naruto, Team Tujuh adalah teman pertamanya, mereka sejati dan untuk selamanya. Begitu juga cinta pertamanya. Ia sejati dan untuk selamanya. AR. SasuNaruSaku friendship. NaruSaku.


**Team and Us**

**Alternate Reality, OOC (?) and maybe typo(s) **

**Mereka kembali bersatu. Bagi Naruto, Team Tujuh adalah teman pertamanya, dan mereka untuk selamanya. Begitu juga cinta pertamanya. Untuk selamanya. AR. SasuNaruSaku friendship. NaruSaku.**

**.**

* * *

happyreading

* * *

.

Dilatar belakangi oleh dua pasang jari yang bertaut. Disinilah mereka terbaring, dua pemuda, dua jiwa. Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mereka disana!" Sakura Haruno berseru kepada Kakashi.

Sensei yang berasal dari klan Hatake itu masih lemah, berjalan saja masih dipapah muridnya, Sakura. Namun kelegaan dan sorot bahagia mewarnai raut mukanya, melihat dua muridnya yang lain terbaring dalam keadaan hidup dan saling berbagi senyum dengan dua pasang jari tertaut.

"Ya, mereka disana..." Ucapnya dengan mata yang menyipit, tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Ayo, kita kesana,"

Lantas Sakura dan Kakashi melompat menuruni tebing untuk melihat kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto Uzumaki yang berlimbah darah tersenyum melihat kedatangan keduanya, "Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

"!"

Ninja medis itu tak menghiraukan seruan sang Uzumaki dan raut terkejut Uchiha. Ia menurunkan lengan Kakashi, lalu berlari menghampiri keduanya. Ia langsung membuat chakra berpendar hijau untuk keduanya sambil menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan tangis. Dua orang ini benar-benar...

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" senyum Naruto mengembang. Sakura memang selalu ada untuk Naruto. Baik saat ia bahagia atau dalam masa terburuknya sekalipun.

"Sakura...aku-"

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" Bentak Sakura, kalau mereka terus berbicara, mana bisa ia menahan air mata lebih dari ini, kan?

"Maaf," Ucap Sasuke pelan

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya,"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Sakura. Air matanya mengalir deras. Senyum Naruto yang mengembang serta kata maaf Sasuke membuatnya menangis bahagia. Ya. Ia bahagia... Sangat bahagia ia bisa berkumpul bersama-sama seperti ini. Seperti mereka yang dulu.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua tetap hidup dan sehat...hiks...SHAAANNAROO!"

Kakashi terdiam, mengingat momen pertama kali mereka berkumpul. Seorang Uchiha yang angkuh dan tak peduli apapun kecuali balas dendam, seorang Haruno yang hanya peduli pada Sasuke, dan seorang Uzumaki dengan mimpinya menjadi hokage masa depan yang menyukai Sakura.

_'Aah, mereka telah dewasa sekarang.'_

Setelah Sakura selesai dengan pengobatannya, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu hinggap di benak Sasuke. Sebagian besar tentang Naruto dan ikatan team tujuh.

"Naruto, aku akhirnya mengerti kata-kata yang kau katakan dulu." Ucap Sasuke

_Perkataan tentang bagaimana perasaan yang kau dapatkan ketika kau bersama denganku –yang kau yakini sebagai perasaan memiliki kakak laki-laki... Perasaan yang selalu kau katakan itu... sekarang, aku mengerti._

_ Ketika kita adalah anak kecil yang kelaparan akan kasih sayang, namun tak mendapat apapun kecuali kebencian. _

_ Dari sana, kita mengambil jalan yang berbeda dan saling berkelahi... Namun, sekarang waktu telah berlalu. Menurutku, mungkin di jalan yang sama... perjuangan, harapan dan perasaan dari Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi yang mengalir dalam diriku... _

_ Sekarang, mungkin aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaan, harapan dan lukamu, Naruto.._

_ Padahal, akan sangat wajar bila kau membenciku._

_ Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku... Apapun yang terjadi. _

_ Kau selalu menganggapku teman._

Naruto terdiam, terlalu banyak ocehan yang dilontarkannya pada Sasuke di masa lalu. Dengan dahi berkerut ia pun bersuara, "Perkataanku yang mana, eh?"

"Hn."

Mendengar dua kosonan yang menjadi ciri khas Sasuke, tak ayal membuat perempatan di dahi Naruto langsung menyembul, "Jawab yang benar, _Teme!"_

Sasuke menyerigai mendengarnya, "_Dobe_."

"AAAPA! Kau ini mau merasakan rasenggan lagi ya, dattebayo!" Dan Naruto pun memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

"Heh, _bring it on, usuratonkachi._"

"RASEN-"

"Kalian berdua ini! Hentikan! SHANNAROOO!"

BUAGH

Naruto meringis memegangi perutnya yang kena hantaman Sakura, "Aduduuuh, Sa-Sakura-chan, kenapa hanya aku yang dipukul?" Ucapnya dengan nada memilukan.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajah, "Huh, _baka._"

Senyum Kakashi Hatake kembali mengembang melihat ulah kekanakan ketiganya, "Akhirnya... Mereka kembali."

.

* * *

.

Hari ketujuh pasca berakhirnya perang shinobi keempat, warga Konohagakure masih berbenah menata kembali desa mereka yang hancur akibat perang.

Dan disinilah mereka, di Kantor Hokage Konohagakure. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan hokage keenam Konoha, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Aku akan jujur. Dalam keadaan normal, kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup, Sasuke. Tapi satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau dimaafkan adalah karena bantuan yang kau beri dalam menghancurkan jutsu mugen-tsukiyomi. Jangan lupakan itu."

Sasuke mengangguk, mendengarkan mantan gurunya itu berbicara.

"Ah tapi, ini semua berkat Naruto. Maksudku, dia adalah pahlawan pada perang kali ini."

Naruto yang namanya disebut terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, meskipun bangga, ia juga canggung kalau dipuji terang-terangan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai pirang itu teringat sesuatu, ia merogoh kantung ninjanya dan mengeluarkan ikat kepala berlambang Konohagakure, "Ah, Sasuke. Ini. Kukembalikan."

Sasuke menerima ikat kepala kepunyaannya itu. "Ya. Aku akan terus menyimpan ini seterusnya."

Sakura Haruno tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan antara team tujuh seperti dulu. Ini seperti mimpi baginya. Mereka utuh kembali. Ikatan yang sempat terbelit ketika mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda kini telah terurai.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kau akan menjadi pasukan ANBU setelah ini."

"Ha'i, Rokundaime-sama."

"Sakura, kau masih harus membantu pengobatan di rumah sakit, ne?"

"Ha'i, Rokundaime-sama."

"Dan Naruto..." Entah mengapa tengkuk Naruto seakan menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu di ruangannya. Shikamaru akan membantumu belajar kali ini, berhubung kau akan belajar diplomasi." ucap sang Hokage.

"Haah... Diajari Baa-chan lagi, ya..."

Manik emerald Sakura menajam mendengar nada lemas teman satu teamnya itu, "Naruto! Kau ini kan mau jadi Hokage, semangatlah!"

Mendengar kata penyemangat dari orang yang sampai saat ini masih disukainya tak ayal membuat Naruto tersipu. Sakura... gadis itu sangat mengetahui apa yang menjadi impiannya.

"Yosh! Kalau Sakura-chan sudah berkata begitu, baiklah, dattebayou!"

"_Baka._"

.

* * *

.

"Haaah, Baa-chan benar-benar kejam." Keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki satu-satunya itu baru saja keluar dari kantor Hokage. Ini sudah tahun kedua sejak ia dibimbing untuk menjadi Hokage oleh Tsunade.

Shikamaru yang notabene akan menjadi asisten Naruto dimasa depan mendengus, "Jangan bertingkah merepotkan, Naruto."

"Iya-iya. Haaah, saat begini Sasuke belum juga kembali dari misinya. Padahal aku ingin _sparring_. Rasanya otot-ototku sudah kaku semua." Naruto menghela nafas, cuacanya sangat dingin. Pemuda itu pun mengeratkan syal berwarna oranye miliknya.

Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah Naruto terkekeh, ia tahu betul siapa gerangan yang memberikan syal oranye itu.

"Keliatannya ada yang sudah menunggumu, eh, Naruto."

Manik _sapphire_ itu menjelajah, mencari siapa gerangan yang menunggunya sembari berharap, bahwa _dia_ lah yang menunggunya.

Benar saja. Ketika _sapphire_nya bertemu dengan sepasang _emerald_, dia tau dugaannya tidak salah. Dengan semangat yang kembali terisi penuh, tangan kanannya ia lambaikan ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sebrang kantor Hokage itu. "Sakura-chan!"

Gadis bermantel merah itu tersenyum, balas melambaikan tangannya pada sang pemuda.

Dan kedua mata sang pemuda Uzumaki melebar ketika ia sampai di hadapan sang gadis, "Eeh, Sakura-chan ganti penampilan, ya?"

"K-kau menyadarinya, Naruto?" ucap Sakura. Dulu saja, ketika pertama kali Naruto melihatnya setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu, Naruto bilang ia tidak berubah. Dan ia marah sampai memukul Naruto waktu itu.

"Tentu saja! Sakura-chan jadi semakin cantik saja! Jepitan itu ternyata cocok untukmu, hehe." Dan Sakura pun terdiam dengan wajah merona.

"Naruto-kun, apa aku tidak dianggap?" Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki terdengar dari sisi belakang Sakura.

"Hahaha. Hai, Sai."

"Lagi pula, jepit rambut itu darimu kan, Naruto-kun? Bukankah kau memang berharap Sakura memakainya?" Ucap Sai disertai senyum palsu ciri khasnya.

"Sai!"

"Yah, berarti benar ya. Menurut buku, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu merasa tidak ada orang lain selain orang yang dicintainya. Mereka terpaku satu sama lain. Istilahnya, _you are the apple of my eyes._"

"Ah, Sai! Kau ini apa sih, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mengamati team Kakashi 'berbincang' menjadi tergoda untuk menggoda Naruto dan Sakura, "Jadi, kau dan Sakura sudah resmi?"

"E-eh, tidak!" Kilah Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Dulu aku dan Temari juga menjawab seperti kalian berdua ketika pertama kali kami bertemu dengan Naruto yang baru pulang dari latihan bersama Jiraya-sama dulu. Lihat saja," Shikamaru menyerigai sambil memamerkan tangan kirinya –terutama di bagian jari manis, tempat cincin pernikahannya tersemat.

Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menyangkal lagi berkilah, "A-Ah, dari pada kita berdiri di sini, ayo ke Ichiraku, Sakura-chan. Kalian juga, Shikamaru, Sai!"

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang saja. Jaa." Pemuda berambut nanas itupun meninggalkan ketiganya dan berjalan ke arah kediaman klan Nara berada.

Sedangkan Sai, "Ah, kalau aku ikut, Naruto-kun."

Melihat Shikamaru yang menjauh dan hanya Sai yang berada di dekatnya, Naruto pun menyodorkan lengan kanannya pada sang gadis. "Sakura-chan?"

Greb

Setelah menggandeng lengan kanan sang pemuda, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memandang Naruto, "Ayo."

"Ah, kalian berdua. Kenapa tidak diresmikan saja, ne?"

"Berisik, Shannarooo!"

"Tunggu saja, Sai!"

"_Baka!"_

**-o-wa-ri-**

Author Notes: Okay, this is **alternate reality**. Langsung bikin begitu ngeliat chapter 699-700 yang kok-gitu-doang-adegan team 7nya. Tapi baru dipublish sekarang karena situasi dan kondisi tertentu ihihi. Oh iya, gue bikin disini tangan Naruto Sasuke ga putus, mereka pegangan tangan kayak patungnya Hirashama-Madara yang jadi latar SasuNaru terbaring.

Review ya :D biar gue tau kesalahan &amp; kekurangan dari fict ini apa. Thanks

And... hajimimashita (u,u) /author baru ceritanya/


End file.
